


Don't want to go back (Book 1)

by Flamesofanangelswings



Series: Au Skeletons and Duelist series [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game), Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M, More tags later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:27:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23653057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flamesofanangelswings/pseuds/Flamesofanangelswings
Summary: Being stuck in a different universe filled with Duel monsters isn't all that bad.
Series: Au Skeletons and Duelist series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1702972
Kudos: 2





	Don't want to go back (Book 1)

**Author's Note:**

> This is a rewrite of the original I wrote on wattpad, I wanted to change how I was writing it. Ships well be tagged after they are getting close together~

_Humans and monsters don't really like me..._

**Why do you say that, Ink?**

_In the multiverse where I come from I can't feel anything without my vails. Each color of ink that I drink from the vails gives me emotions and they don't like me because I am a souless freak of nature in that multiverse. Even the guy I like hates me because I'm a soulless being, we 'were' in a relationship once but..._

**You don't have to tell us, Ink, you already told me what his done to you before you even started living with me. My own love is gone and I never got to tell him how I really felt about him even when I had the chance. ... I just wanted him to go without any regrets.**

_I know I'm very grateful that you've allowed me to live here._

_**We couldn't just abandon you, Ink. Your are friend now and we aren't going to treat you like they did, especially since you can feel here without musings those vails here. Oh! Here is your drink!** _

_Thanks Ryou, thanks Yugi._

Time can heal wounds, but love and trust aren't so easy to get back.


End file.
